Birthday Stalker
by ChalkyWhite
Summary: "Allen, what's that? On your hand?" It was a little heart. A simple, small, red heart. Yet it started it all.


December 1st,

Dear Diary,

Today was weird. Like, really weird. For starters, when I woke up, I felt like I was being watched. Tim was acting really weird, too. I knew it wasn't, and couldn't be, Cross; I moved into the school's dorms about a week ago… And… And I had to change… With the feeling that I was being watched. That was awkward. To say the least. I know that I probably _should _have told someone, but they'd just shrug it off as me being "crazy" again. But I can't help that! I don't lie, or cheat (often) so why does this keep happening to me? I can't bring myself to understand.

By the time the feeling left, I was already in school (I forgot breakfast because I was so creeped out, and until lunch, I hated myself for that). And Lavi and Lenalee "just so happened" to run into me on the way to class. But that was when things started to get really weird. As I walked into my first class with my books, that feeling came back. And truthfully, it made me very self-concious. I still feel worried about it... I laid my books on my desk, and then put my arms in the air, about to stretch, when Lenalee pointed something out.

"Hey, Allen, what's that?" She asked, and pointed toward my hands.

"That's my... er, deformity? I thought you knew?" There was a snicker from somewhere behind us, that I recognized as Kanda. Kanda, the man who was the person I liked, a "best friend", and an enemy, all at once.

She looked at me (or I looked at her... I don't quite remember) and frowned. "No… Not that," she finally replied. "I meant that little... thing... on your right hand. Well, on the finger of your right hand." I looked down at said 'thing'. It was a heart. A small, red heart. I looked at it, a bit confused. "Where did it come from…?"

I thought about that, opened my mouth, about to answer, but stopped myself. I didn't know. I _don't _know. So great, I get this heart from some unknown person, drawn on my finger. (It won't come off, either! What did they do, tattoo it on?)

"Oh? You have a new stalker already?" He asked, and I frowned. That's another thing. Things like this did happen to me quite often, well, I feel like I'm being watched a lot (and it's quite understandable; I'm not a normal sight). So, things like this happen a lot, minus the whole 'being drawn on' tidbit.

I didn't really talk to anyone for the rest of the day. Nothing really cool happened; I didn't learn how to fly, and Lenalee didn't stop being annoying. (I bloody love the girl, but she's just so… hyper all the time and it's _scary!_) So… Nothing really important to talk about, and I'm sleepy… Goodnight, Diary.

December 2nd,

Dear Diary,

I had that feeling again when I woke up. It was odd, but it was definitely there. I looked around, and sighed. Then I looked at my hand, and to my surprise, I discovered another heart. This one was a red orange; a bit off from the red. It's a pretty colour, though… I also decided something at this point. I'm going to leave a note, and some mints out on the table near my bed tonight. I hope that whoever finds them will enjoy them.

I know this sounds weird, and probably crazy, Diary, but maybe if I can get them to see that I want to know them, maybe they'll let me do so! Maybe I can meet whoever is coming into my room and drawing on my hand… He hasn't hurt me, so I don't really have to feel scared, right? … Right…? I sure hope so. I don't want to be afraid of him... O-Or her! N-Not that I'm hoping for it to be any certain gender! (… I'm lying to my own diary… This is sad.)

Today, all that happened was a certain asexual (we're pretty sure), long-haired, girly-man teasing me again. What does he know? Nothing… He knows nothing about me… I don't want to tell him, either! Even if I do like him, he's just… So aggravating! (I don't think he'd care anyway, which is the main reason I won't tell him. I don't want to be upset. I hate being upset, though I usually am anyway. Sigh.)

So, I just put out the mints and the note that I wrote him – it really only said that I thought he was good at picking colours – and the few mints. I think I'm going to go to bed now. I'm kind of excited to see if he does anything different this time. Maybe just a bit too excited, but whatever, I'll be fine~

Huh, I've taken to calling the person a 'him'. I suppose I'm hopeful after all. (… I was hopeful from the start, Diary, I really was!) Well, I'm off to get some sleepysleeps, so good night.

December 3rd,

Dear Diary,

Today, when I woke up, the mints and the note were gone! There was a note in it's place reading, "Don't you know not to talk to strangers?" and then something in some other language was scribbled next to it... Huh. On my ring finger, there was a heart that was a dark, foresty green. It reminds me of someone, though I will not say who – I'm still afraid that my roommate reads this thing! Though… That would be bad considering who he is… Oh God, I hope he _doesn't _read my diary. I think I would cry if I found out he does. Let's just get that thought out of my head, and just breathe deeply.

There we go, all better! (Except I'm still a bit worried… What if he does read my diary?) Well, I'm sorry for cutting this short again, but I'm really tired... I really want to go to bed... Two days till I have a sleepover at Lenalee's!

September 4th,

Dearest Diary,

I… Okay, well, let me start out by saying that the last entry was only written six hours ago. After I wrote it, I laid out some of my freshly baked peanut butter cookies (I have a sweet tooth, as you know), and left another note. Then, I took my shower, my medicine, and then went to bed! I swear I didn't do anything strange like take more than I should have of my medicine! I didn't do anything that would make me hallucinate… And yet when I woke up ten minutes ago, I thought I was hallucinating! Kanda, _the _Kanda, the Kanda that is said to be heartless, and cold, and unloving… The Kanda I have a crush on… Was drawing on my hand with some permanent marker.

* * *

"_Mm, Kanda...?" Allen looked at Kanda sleepily, through half closed eyes. He couldn't see well as it was dark; the only thing that set him off to the other's identity was his smell. He smelled of mints, and lavender, and coffee, and that soap he used; everything that had become important to Allen since Allen had started loving Kanda. He was always aware of what Kanda was doing (he memorized the other's schedule so that he wouldn't ever really _bother _him. He knew that Kanda lied sometimes about how simply _annoying _the younger of the two was._

_Kanda froze when he heard his name. "... Er, what?" He asked, and pulled back slowly. He was rather hoping that the boy would just go back to sleep; he didn't think he'd be discovered so soon. He didn't want to be discovered so soon... _

"_I love you," the half asleep Allen said, and then almost fell back asleep, but snapped up as soon as he'd realized what he'd said. "Er- Kanda- I- I just..." He was cut off, and there was a soft sensation on his lips. Maybe he was hallucinating, but maybe Kanda was kissing him. He liked the second thing better. A lot better.

* * *

_

December 24th,

Sorry I haven't written. I've been really confused since the last time I've written. Kanda's been avoiding me like I'm the plague, and I just haven't been feeling right. I don't know what happened that night – or I should say I don't know what came over me. I was perfectly fine with him not knowing. So why, oh, why, did I have to go and ruin it by telling him that I loved him? He could've waited to know. I could've waited to tell. But I was so tired… I just wanted to be happy at the time. But it just made everything so much worse.

He refuses to talk to me, or about me, hell, he won't even talk to Lenalee when I'm around. I feel rather-

* * *

_Allen heard footsteps, and carefully placed his diary under his pillow. He didn't want his roommate to see that he had a diary, along with knowing about the boy's crush on him. Allen turned around and faced the other, still sitting down, and looked up at him. "Yes?"_

"_Allen, we need to talk." Allen did not want to talk. Allen wanted to be left alone. If Allen was left alone, he wouldn't have to deal with being told that Kanda didn't love him. That was his logic at the time._

"_About?" The younger asked, trying to play innocent; trying to avoid the subject. Trying to save himself. "You haven't talked to me in, what, over two weeks? What's so important now?"_

_Allen turned his head a bit to the side, trying to look anywhere, _anywhere_, but the other's eyes. But it didn't help that Kanda pulled his head back to face his own, and leaned down and kissed the smaller again. Allen's cheeks heated, and turned a bit red, and he looked at Kanda. "What the bloody hell, Kanda? I thought you hated me?"_

"_I thought it should be time for you to know. I love you, Allen Walker." This was Kanda's way of saying, "be mine", believe it or not. _

"_So, could this be considered my present?" Allen asked, and pulled Kanda into the bed, and laid down with him._

"_Sure, but don't you have a party to go to tonight?" Kanda asked, and looked down at the white-haired 'Beansprout' laying next to him._

"_Do you really want to have to deal with Lenalee right after this? Because I don't know about you, but I'd rather, I dunno, spare my eardrums from the shriek-fest of, "'tbelieveIdidn'tseethiscoming," for as long as possible. It might just be me, though." Allen nodded, and Kanda let out a soft chuckle. _

_He then proceeded to start undressing the other, to which Allen flushed, and glared. "And what are _you_ doing?"_

"_Isn't it obvious, you little brat? I'm giving you a reason not to go." And with that, there was a smirk, a faint yelp when Kanda started chewing on the boy's ear, and then an awkward thumping noise coming from their room. Miranda and Krory, who were sent to retrieve them, thought Kanda was beating Allen. Lenalee and Lavi, who rushed over after hearing this, _knew _Kanda was beating Allen. In a different way, though? Of course. Though, Allen was very mad at Lenalee for not coming in and stopping them. Allen was very sore. He lectured Kanda all about how when it was someone's first time, you had to be _gentle _with them, because that was just how it was done! (Or so he'd heard.) But that, that's a story for a different time._

Notes: Sooooo, it's that wonderful time of the year again; my seme's birthday. Don't ask me why I used this timeline. I'm not really sure, actually... HOPE YOU LOVED IT, DARLING DEAR~ Don't kill me for how horrible it was. :c

On a side note, Dear Anonymous will be updated soon. Love you guys! Happy birthday, sweetie. I hope you liked it.

~ChalkyWhite`


End file.
